Harry Potter and the Amulet of Vision
by midii
Summary: Harry Potter barely survived his encounter with Lord Voldemort before, but now that Harry is in his fifth year at Hogwarts, will things get better? Or worse.....


Harry Potter and the Amulet of Vision. Chapter One  
  
Living with the Dursleys of Number Four Privet Drive would be considered by some, namely Harry Potter, to be the foulest torture imaginable. Except, Harry Potter had survived a duel with Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard the wizarding world had seen in quite some time. If Harry was like the Dursleys whom he lived with, this wouldn't have bothered him a bit, because he would be a Muggle, or non-wizarding folk. But Harry was a wizard, an underage wizard eight weeks away from entering his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had survived his duel with Lord Voldemort, but he had not escaped unscathed. A fellow student and Seeker had been killed, and Harry felt that it was his fault. He had been assured by many - his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his godfather Sirius Black, and even Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive and Headmaster of Hogwarts. Even with their assurances, every time Harry opened his eyes in the morning, he could see before him Cedric Diggory, asking that his body be brought back to his parents. And if these feelings of pain and guilt were not enough - along with the very real fear that Voldemort would kill him or his friends - Harry did have to spend the summer with the awful Dursleys. The Dursleys were Harry's only relatives; his mother and father had been murdered by Lord Voldemort almost fourteen years ago. The Dursleys, aside from being Muggles, hated any mention on magic almost as much as they hated Harry. For ten years of his life, Harry had never even known he was a wizard, and now that he was one, life with the Dursleys had gotten progressively worse. Harry wasn't allowed to use magic when not in school, a fact the Dursleys had found out the summer before his third year, and the only thing he had to counter their threats was Sirius Black. Sirius, aside from being his godfather, had escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison, after twelve years of imprisonment. He had been charged with the murder of thirteen Muggles, but Wormtail - a lackey of Voldemort's - had really committed the murders. Still, Sirius remained on the run and having a convicted murderer for a godfather had its perks. The summer had been uneventful so far, largely due to a letter sent by Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Griffyndor Head of House, explaining Harry's traumatic year at school. The Dursleys had scoffed at the "nonsense" the "old hag" had written about Harry's bravery. Harry, too, had scoffed. The Dursleys had left him alone, however, after locking up his racing broom and trunk of school supplies. This was just fine with Harry, who did not think he would have been able to concentrate on his summer homework anyway. However, towards the end of June, only a few weeks before Harry's birthday, things took a turn for the worse. Dudley, the Dursleys darling son, had grown so huge he had trouble walking down the hallway stairs facing straightforward. The Dursleys had finally decided to send Dudley to a Camp Wellgood, a camp for fat children who would not follow their diets. Dudley left for camp midway through July, and Harry was free from the usual taunts that meant Dudley was lurking nearby. Things were going quite well, in fact, until another letter from Professor McGonagall arrived. By owl post, no less. Owl post was how wizard's sent letters to one another, and it was most vile and unusual, according to the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon retrieved the letter tied to an owl's leg one Saturday morning and shoved it in Harry's face. "WHAT is this, boy?" He demanded, his face red from anger and fear. Aunt Petunia rested her hands on Vernon's shoulders, squeezing so hard her knuckles were white. Harry tentatively took the letter from Uncle Vernon's fat fingers and opened it. "I've been made Quidditch Captain for Griffyndor. and Hermione's been made a prefect - and so's Neville!" Harry read aloud from the parchment. He wasn't at all surprised Hermione had made prefect, but Neville? Neville Longbottom was a fellow Griffyndor fifth year who was extremely forgetful and had very little talent for anything but Herbology. Still, it was good news; and he had been made Quidditch captain! His heart sank as he remembered that Cedric had been captain and seeker for Hufflepuff, his house, before he had been killed by Voldemort. "Is that all?" Uncle Vernon demanded, forcing Harry's thoughts away from the past. "No. it says here that I can go stay at Hogwarts if I'd like to for the rest of the summer." Harry frowned, wondering why he wasn't allowed to visit The Burrow, his friend Ron's home. "When can you leave?" Vernon nearly shouted. Harry looked over at him. He would have been hurt, except, of course, he had been wondering the same thing. "It says I can leave immediately, just owl McGonagall back and she'll send someone to come and get me." Harry continued to read the letter. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do whatever it is you need to do." Vernon exclaimed. Harry mustered up more enthusiasm than he had felt in a long while to write back to McGonagall, telling her he'd love to stay the holidays at Hogwarts, and could leave as soon as possible. At least, he reflected as he finished writing the letter, he hadn't had to stay with the Dursleys through his birthday. That night after Harry had packed all his bags ( the Dursleys insisted he get a move on, otherwise he might have to stay longer than was absolutely necessary) he lay awake in bed, thinking about Hogwarts, and wondering why he had been invited to stay the summer. After all, it had never happened before. He heard a tapping on his bedroom window and looked over. Hovering outside was what looked to be a tennis ball with wings, a large envelope fastened about its bottom. Harry got up and crossed to the window. When he opened it the tennis ball shot into the room. Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, flew several laps around the room before finally settling in Harry's outstretched hand. Harry untied the envelope, and released Pig. The owl settled on top of Hedwig's cage. Hedwig was Harry's own owl, and had always been annoyed with Pig. Harry eagerly opened the letter. Dear Harry, McGonagall said she'd write to you and Hermione, but I told her I'd rather do it myself. I'm at Hogwarts right now, along with Ginny. You know my brother Bill worked for Gringotts, finding treasure in Egypt. Well, earlier this summer Bill wrote home saying he'd found something really unique, and Gringotts sent down some historians to check it out. Bill had found the Amulet of Vision, or something like that. It's supposed to give the owner the Sight, meaning he can see into the past or the future. Everything was fine, Bill even got a huge bonus, but Voldemort found out about what he'd found and. and he sent the Death Eaters to get it. Only, once the Amulet has been worn, it will only work for the person who's worn it for about a hundred years. Bill had tried it on, you see, for some pictures for Gringotts records. So the Death Eaters took Bill with them. We don't know where he is, but the Death Eaters have been snooping around The Burrow and around Hermione's house - and yours! McGonagall wrote and said she wants us to go to school early, so, if you get a letter, now you know why. Your friend, Ron.  
  
Harry stared dumbly at the letter. Voldemort had abducted Ron's older brother - who now had the ability to see into the past and the future! 


End file.
